battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
F-35
The''' Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II is a family of fifth-generation, single-seat, single-engine stealth multirole fighter. It is still in testing and has yet to enter full production. It has a conventional, short and vertical starting and landing capability. The '''F-35B (the Marine variant) variant is featured in the Battlefield Series. Battlefield 2 The F-35B is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 2. It is the only VSTOL (V'ertical/'S'hort '''T'ake-'O'''ff and '''L'anding) fighter jet in the game and one of the four Fixed-Wing aircraft ('''F-35B, F-18, F-15E, A-10) used by the United States Marine Corps. It has no PLA or MEC counterpart and is only found on the USS Essex (LHD-2). The F-35B has the same armament as the F/A-18A and both aircraft are single-seated, but the F-35B has VTOL/STVOL capabilities, thus making the F-35B easier to land, but also making it slower and more vulnerable while in hover mode. Players can hover by holding the throttle and brake. The F-35B has the best dogfight capabilities of any aircraft in Battlefield 2. Its VTOL ability makes it easy to regain controllable altitudes after going into "high-fly" or "strato" to avoid enemy jets. It also has the best turning capabilities of any jet in the game giving it the ability to outfly other jets just by being able to fly tighter turns. Gallery BF2 F35 front.png BF2 F35 side.png F-35 Hovering (2).jpg|The third-person view of the F-35 while hovering. F-35 Hovering.jpg|A F-35 hovering. F-35 Render BF2.jpg|A render of the F-35. Battlefield Play4Free The F-35 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the USMC. It appears at Oman and Dalian Plant and is usable with the Jet pilot training. The Jet can fire heat-seeking missiles at enemy vehicles, including other jets, and drop bombs to destroy infantry and other ground targets with the JDAM bomb training. The F-35 also has access to countermeasures to thwart missile lock on, but the cooldown timer for this ability is longer than other vehicles in the game. The F-35 features VTOL capabilities over its Russian counterpart, the MiG-29. The F-35 is almost identical to the MiG-29 in terms of damage but it can be outmanavured by the Mig (Assuming both pilots are equally skilled) due to the Mig's smaller turning radius, despite having a larger turning radius, the reaction time of the F-35 is unmatched, when compared against the Mig 29 the F-35 takes much less time to do a complete barrel roll which a skilled pilot will take great advantage of that when setting up sudden sharp turns to counter the Mig 29's manavurbility. Gallery BFP4F F-35.png|The F-35 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The F-35 is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion. It is featured on Gulf of Oman on Conquest and Wake Island on Conquest Assault. Being a multirole fighter the F-35 has a 25mm cannon and optional air-to-ground Rocket Pods, Guided Missiles or Heat seeking Missiles for a more dedicated air-to-air combat role. The F-35 appears only in certain maps in Conquest/Conquest Assault game modes. It does not appear in any other maps except Back to Karkand expansion map packs. Unlike the other stealth fighters, the F-35 is unique in that it can make use of a hover mode when at a slow enough speed, whereby the air intake duct opens and the landing gear drops. While in this mode, the aircraft becomes more stable, and thus more accurate. However, it is also more vulnerable in this mode, being highly susceptible to anti-air munitions from ground forces and even small-arms fire, which can inflict significant damage on the minimally protected fuselage. It is also more unwieldy due to constant ambient drift and finicky controls. The F-35 is a bit trickier to use in a dogfight than the other jets, due to a larger turning radius, and may activate hover mode at inconvenient times. The main strength is that its HUD is much closer to the player, consequently giving a much larger aiming reticle for Heat Seeker missiles, balancing out the increased obstruction. It also can use VTOL to, at the right time, throw the enemy off or stay behind someone that is holding the brake down, thus maintaining time on target. Flying to close to the ground will force the landing gear to deploy, which can make maneuvers close to the ground difficult. Afterburners are enabled by pressing the "sprint" button, giving the vehicle a boost of speed will sacrificing manoeuvrability. The main weapon of stealth jets are the default 25mm cannons. The cannons are the main weapon of choice when attacking other aircraft such as other Jets and Helicopters if flying high enough or in an opening. All enemy aircraft can be destroyed in a single 2-3 second unpaused burst. It has the same amount of damage output as the cannons of other similar Jet Aircraft. There are three choices of weapons available for the F-35, one of which is dedicated anti-air, while the other two are either anti-ground or hybrids. The Heatseeker is the standard "fire and forget missile" in which once fired no guidance is needed and the missile we go after that target unless obstructed or diverted by IR Flares. Rocket Pods are effective against both enemy aircraft and ground targets, while the Guided Missile enable the Jet can lock onto enemy vehicles, including gadget vehicles like the M224 Mortar and EOD Bot, and fire one or two missiles at the target. These are most effective on maps with many ground vehicles. Due to the known inconsistency of the Guided Missile, its effect and accuracy are greatly improved with the assistance of target Laser Designation. With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles; ECM makes missiles harder to detect and makes the vehicle disappear off of air radar (useful for engaging enemy players who use air radar and getting the jump on a player); Extinguisher can be used to return a disabled jet back to functioning order. As upgrades go, the Stealth Specialisation renders enemy missile lock-on time and accuracy of the missile more difficult. Belt Speed decreases reload time and increases overheat time while Proximity Scan has limited usefulness due to the fact that it detects ground vehicles with limited range. Gallery BF3F35Cockpit.png|Cockpit view of F-35 (HUD Disabled) BF3F35TPV.png|Third-person view of F-35 (Afterburner enabled) BF3F35HeatSeek.png|F-35 Heatseeker HUD Video Battlefield 3 F-35 Flight and Combat Demonstration Battlefield 3 F-35 VTOL Combat Demonstration Battlefield 4 The F35 is a stealth jet fighter featured in Battlefield 4. Multiplayer The F-35 appears as the USMC stealth fighter. It is the counterpart to the PLA J-20 and the RGF Su-50. Unlike the other stealth fighters, the F-35 is unique in that it can make use of a hover mode when at a low enough altitude and at a slow enough speed, whereby the air intake duct opens and the landing gear drops. While in this mode, the aircraft becomes more stable, and thus more accurate. However, it is also more vulnerable in this mode, being highly susceptible to anti-air munitions from ground forces and ground vehicle fire, which can inflict significant damage on the minimally protected fuselage. It is also more unwieldy due to constant ambient drift and finicky controls. Unlike the Battlefield 3 counterpart, it can no longer transition into Hover Mode in mid-air, now requiring the pilot to get low enough to the ground for it to activate. The main role of the stealth fighter is air superiority over a map. As such, it is armed with a variety of anti-air missiles, while ground attack weapons are very limited. As with both Stealth and Attack Jets, all aircraft have built in Air Radar specialization by default. All the stealth jets perform equally in terms of turning and acceleration. Similar to Battlefield 3, flying to close to the ground will the aircraft down and put out the landing gear, which can make maneuvers close to the ground difficult. Afterburners are enabled by pressing the sprint button, which works like the sprint and boost of other vehicles -- making the vehicle faster, but less maneuverable. The main weapon of stealth jets are the cannons. The cannons are the main weapon of choice when attacking other aircraft such as enemy stealth, attack planes and choppers if flying high enough or in an opening. The difference between the guns is dependent on the situation, the 20mm does less damage then the other two but makes up in rate of fire and does more damage over time then the other two against jets. The 25mm does slightly more damage against helicopters in terms of damage over time. The 30mm hits harder, but with a much lower rate of fire. In terms of velocity the 20/25mm have the same velocity, while the 30mm is slower then the other two. Secondary weapons are four choices of missiles, three of which are anti-air, with one being anti-ground. The Heatseeker is the standard "fire and forget missile" in which once fired no guidance is needed and the missile we go after that target unless obstructed or diverted by IR Flares. Passive Radar missiles require a user to maintain lock on a target for the missile to hit, this can work well at long range, but can be less effective at close range. Guided Missile are the stealth jet's only dedicated anti-ground vehicle weapon, once selected a player can lock onto enemy vehicles, including gadget vehicles like the M224 Mortar and EOD Bot, and fire one or two missiles at the target. These are most effective on maps with many ground vehicles. Lastly are Active Radar missile in that they will guide to a target once fired, they are free-fire missiles and can work as a long range missile with correct release and luck. With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles; ECM makes missiles harder to detect and makes the vehicle disappear off of air radar (useful for engaging enemy players who use air radar and getting the jump on a player); Extinguisher can be used to repair a disabled jet. As upgrades go, gyro Stabilizer helps get the plane under control much easier if the plane is on fire or disabled. Auto-loader decreases reload time and increases overheat time. Proximity scan has limited usefulness due to the fact that it detects ground vehicles and has limited range. Stealth increases lock on time for enemies targeting the user. Comparison After the update that released in winter 2014, F35 got buffed in turning radius department. Along with the smallest hitbox making it the best stealth jet in the class and an ideal choice when playing competitively. Gallery F35Front.jpg|Front view of F-35 F35Back.jpg|Back view of F-35 F35Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit view of F-35 BF4_F35_NoHud.png BF4_F35_TPV.jpg|F-35 in third-person view. BF4_F35_Missiles.jpg|F-35 with missile bay doors open M24.png|F-35 on the Jet Fighter medal. xp1mas@2x.png|F-35 on the Air Superiority Ribbon Trivia Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the HUD is displayed on the pilot's helmet, instead of the standard glass screen of other jets, resulting in the HUD itself being visible even when looking around. The aiming cross is also in the wrong spot, being fixed in the center of the HUD, meaning that the pilot must use the dot in the center of the circle to aim at its target. *The missiles and rocket pods of the F-35 are located externally from the aircraft, mounted under each wing, unlike its Battlefield 4 successor, which has no weapons visible externally, opting for an internal weapons bay instead. *When B2K was first released, the F-35 was easily outmatched by its opponent, the Russian Su-35BM Flanker-E. However, several changes were made to it in the recent patches. First, its HUD was shrunk. Second, the F-35 now only attempts to hover at low altitude. Third, its been "buffed" to meet the Flanker's speed and use although it is still not as maneuverable as the SU-35BM Flanker-E. Battlefield 4 *It was first seen in Battlelog during the exclusive beta. It later made a very brief appearance in the Battlefield 4 Accolades trailer, and again in the release trailer, chasing a J-20 and then destroying the aircraft in VTOL. *The F-35 is also featured in the Jet Fighter medal. *The weapons of the F-35 are mounted within an internal weapons bay which opens or closes depending whether the secondary weapon is selected, unlike its ''Battlefield 3 ''predecessor, which has all weapons mounted externally on pods or missile rails located on the wings of the aircraft External links *F-35 on Wikipedia *F-35 Screenshots In Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:VTOL aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand